Meladee
Meladee is a character in Brave Story: New Traveler. She is the Chief of the Vahadina Branch of the Highlanders and is the third to join Tatsuya in his journey to find the 5 gemstone. Friends (and rivals) with Kutz. She is 25-years old, and the newly appointed leader of the Highlanders in the desert branch. She aquires the assistance of Tatsuya and his friends at the request of her sister. She is kind yet tough, beautiful, and skilled. Yuno also idolizes her as the kind of woman she wants to grow up to be. Meladee fights with twin short swords and wields numerous healing spells. She Is Voiced By Orikasa Ai Story Tatsuya and Yuno first saw Meladee in Lyris looking for new recruits for the Vahadina Branch of the Highlanders. When Team Tatsuya finally reached Vahadina they were informed that the whole branch went missing for three days. Cecilia, Meladee's sister, decided to search for Meladee alone but was stopped by Tatsuya and the others. Sogreth suggested that they search for Meladee, and Cecilia to stay. Cecilia agreed and gave them the darbaba she was supposed to use. While in the middle of the desert, Yuno's good luck charm was glowing, giving Team Tatsuya the idea that a star sigil along with a gemstone is close. It was then that they found Meladee's firewyrm band shining in the distance. After they found Meladee's band, they were caught in a quick sand which lead them underground in the Desert Ruins. While exploring the ruins, Team Tatsuya found a weak Meladee surrounded by a group of Emmet soldier. Team Tatsuya surprised the monsters and defeated them. Meladee, who regained her strength, was thrilled that Kytes finally got some new recruits. Little did she know that Kytes has died, leaving the whole team depressed. Meladee then motivated the team which lead the whole team out of depression, especially Yuno. They informed Meladee that Cecilia was worried and suggested them to go back to Vahadina, but Meladee declined. She still needed to finish the investigation on the Emmet Colony and find her subordinates. Since Meladee can't handle it alone, she asked Team Tatsuya for help. While exploring the ruins, Tatsuya was separated from the team. But was later found near the entrance to the Emmet Colony. At the Emmet Colony, Team Tatsuya saw Meladee's subordinates lying on the ground, thinking they were dead but they were only asleep. While they help the other up, Emmestine, the Queen of the Emmets arrives. Meladee decided to battle Emmestine alone so she can give time for the others to escape. Team Tatsuya ignored her order and even through away their firewyrm rings and bands, including Meladee's. So even though she ordered them to escape, they didn't need to follow her because wasn't their chief at the moment. Because she is not the chief right now, Maladee suddenly changed attitude which made Yuno amazed. After they defeated Emmestine, Tatsuya finally found the third gemstone which helped them escape the Emmet Colony. This has lead Meladee and her team shocked, knowing that Tatsuya was a Traveler. Meladee then decided to join Team Tatsuya in find Rei who disgrace the name of the Highlanders by saying "Don't. Trust. Anyone." Meladee then ordered her team to go back to Vahadina and explain Cecilia everything. She also ordered them to give her their firewyrm bands and gave them to Tatsuya, Yuno and Sogreth, making them true Highlanders. Gallery File:Meladee_Render.png|In-game render of Meladee with her Dual Swords File:428717_283142711753916_100001745671993_683968_946779841_n.jpg|thumb|Meladee Introducing herself to Leynart] File:Meladee.jpg|thumb|Meladeewebsite photo File:Meladddeeee.jpg|thumb|left|Meladee,as she appears in Brave Story:New Traveler Trivia *Before fighting Emmestine, Meladee did a spin then poses. This spin is used in her Deep Six Bravura Skill. *Meladee is the only character who doesn't wield his/her initial weapon on their official artwork. Meladee's artwork depicts her wielding red dual swords instead of yellow. [[Category:Characters] Category:Vision Characters Category:Ankhakin Category:Game Characters Category:Females